Bread on the Table
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Peeta/Katniss. Have not read Catching Fire, so bleh. Altered ending to The Hunger Games. Katniss realizes she loves Peeta, and proves it to him in the most physical way.


_**I have yet to read Catching Fire (since I just read the first book), so I'm a bit behind the times. I'm getting Catching Fire on Monday, so expect a caught up version of Hunger Games FF on Tuesday! (i read fast) Rated M for Lemon, that didn't happen.**_

_**I don't own this series! Suzanne Collins does! **_

It had been a long day of travel on the Capitol's train, and I was just glad to be out of the arena, and heading home. Home sounded almost foreign to me... The small cold house with a goat outback, and no one trying to kill me. Prim, and Mom hugging me close having seen how I had survived. I hoped desperately that my mom had kept her promise to me, and taken care of Prim, and that Prim had been able to enter the Hob with no problems. I hoped thet the baker had kept his promise and cared for Prim... The baker caused me to switch my thoughts to Peeta. What did home mean to him? A witch of a mother, but a soft warm bed, and food in his belly. Peeta also made me think of how cold I had been to him. Ever since I told him it was all an act for the cameras, I had regretted it. I longed to be next to him, to see his smile, and to hold his hand. Even the old Katniss Everdeen was begining to feel so much for the boy with the bread.

"Katniss?" I heard Haymitch's voice behind me, but refused to turn, and let him see the confliction I knew covered my face.

"What?" I kept staring out the window wishing that I could take back everything I said to Peeta.

"It's time for dinner, sweetheart." Haymitch the turned and left, but I wasn't hungry... I was lonely.

I decided not to go, and curled up in my bed without changing into my sleep clothes. I was still half in the Game, so I had the undying urge to have my bow next to me, but I tried settling in without it. I dozed off into a dreamless, restless, sleep not long after.

I wake up hearing a creak of a door, and instantley I reach for my non-exsitent bow. Remembering that I'm not in the games, I turn around to face none other thant Peeta. His curious, and worried look causes a pang of guilt to tug at my heart. Of course Peeta came to check on me, he always has ensured my safety from the time we were small, to the Hunger Games, and still now. Even after what I said. He smiles lightly and hands me a loaf of bread, now my heart really hurts. My boy with the bread...

"You didn't come to dinner, and I thought you may be hungry." His voice is soft as my stomach rumbles lightly at the sight of bread, but hunger would never mean anything to me anymore... Not after the Game.

"Peeta," I start as I grab his hand and pull him closer. I really am not good at this.

"Katniss, it's okay. No cameras anymore." His voice is filled with sadness, and a small hint of anger.

"No, Peeta, it's not like that. What... What I said out there was wrong... I..." How was I supposed to tell him this?

"You what?" His voice held trace amounts of hope as he leaned in placing the bread on my nightstand.

"I... I just can't be in that kind of relationship... It may lead to kids... And..." As I stutter out my response his hand brushes my cheek like he had done in the cave. The memory brings me thoughts of safety, of the warmth we shared, of the kiss that made me want more.

"Katniss, don't over think this... I love you. That's all there is too it." The way Peeta's hand cupped my cheek made it impossible not to kiss it. He smiled at the small gesture, and returned it with a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him, and reached over to grab the loaf of bread with a soft grin I flashed it between us.

"Remember in the Games when we would have died for this?" I don't know why I brought it up, but my mind flashed to another night. "And there was another night I would have died for a piece of bread, but you made sure that didn't happen." I caught the look in his eye, the look that told me that I no longer owed him, but I did..

"I've always loved you, Katniss." Peeta kissed me softly, and I returned it. The feeling of swelling in my chest happened again, and I felt like I belonged here in Peeta's arms. It was begining to dawn on my that I not only needed and wanted him in my life, but I truly loved him back. A seed had been planted the day he gave me those loaves of bread, a seed that laid dormant in my heart until the time came where it could be watered, and cared for. Just like lilies lying in wait during the winter until spring rains brought them life.

The realization of this hit me hard, and caused me to wrap my hands around the back of his head my fingers entwining in his blonde hair. He seemed to like this and gripped the small of my back pulling me closer to him before leaning forward forcing me back onto the bed. I dropped the bread without a care to where it landed. The feeling of Peeta's body against mine caused a new feeling that left my head swirling, and my body flushing with heat. He somehow knew exactly how to push the right buttons to make me crazy even without the removal of clothing. Was it experiance? Or just instinct? Either way, I wanted nothing more than to allow the boy with the bread to feel all over my body.

My breathing gets heavy as my breasts were fondled from outside my green tunic, and Peeta gave me a knowing smiled. In a blink of an eye my tunic was pulled off my body, and Peeta was kissing the exposed skin of my neck and chest, only my thin underwear keeping him off the rest of me, but I was sure he's get there. I wasn't worried about this being my first time, I truly trusted Peeta. Especially after the Game, he was the only person I could trust with my life after this.

"Katniss..." I realized now that I wasn't the only one with labored breathing, but the sound only made my body heat up more. With the feeling of not being able to holld out much longer I grabbed his white shirt and pulled it over his head. Feeling along his chest I could feel how the years of carrying flour had effected his body, and how the Hunger Games had. He wasn't overly muscular, but his arms were strong and safe, always safe. As I massaged his arms and chest, he had removed my pants, and bra. Now I lay on the bed in only my simple thin underwear a wet spot growing on them the more Peeta carressed me. And carress me he did. His hands cupped my breasts rolling one in a circle tweaking the nipple with his thumb while he pulled the other nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. A feeling swept through me causing my stomach to knot in pleasure, and the spot between my legs to peak with want.

"Peeta!" I moaned out his name causing his body to tense, and his free hand to moved down to my underwear. The feeling of his finger tracing the lips of my pussy caused my hips to buck involutarily towards his palm, and I felt him smile against my breast.

"You like that?" His voice was husky, and teasing as I tried to nod out my answer, but he was having none of that. He wanted to force an answer out of me, so he pushed a knuckle against hy opening from outside my panties. The resitance the fabric caused me to pant in want.

"Y-Yes." I groaned, and he smiled before moving down between my legs removing the fabric with his teeth, and spreading my legs. His warm tongue flicked my pearl, and caused my body to shrudder with force.

After a while of tongue teasing Peeta stuck a finger inside me and made a 'come hither' motion against my tight virgin walls. My pleasure was mounting, my body sweating, and my legs quivering Peeta not only knew how to work a crowd, I'll give him that. As my body convulsed with my first pleasure wave, Peeta looked up with a smile. He looked satisfied with that, and crawled up to lay next to me, but I was having none of that. I would not owe him anything. I crawled on top of Peeta undoing his pants and pulling them down. He looked a bit shocked, but didn't move to stop me. His underpants were tenting, and I suddenly felt a bit nervous about seeing him naked, but I pushed that aside remembering how much I already owed him. Seeing Peeta in all his glory really wasn't that bad, but I was not prepared to do anything with my mouth just yet, so I settled for my hand. It was a bit akward at first as I jerked, and slide my hand around his manhood, but Peeta seemed to enjoy it. After awhile of this my arm actually started to hurt; with no other option I pulled it into my mouths, and teased it with my tongue. The feeling was not as bad as I thought, in fact it tasted a bit sweet with some salt. As I quickened the motion I gagged a bit... How could girls do this? Then the worst happened, something thick gushed into my mouth. I didn't know wether to spit or swallow, so I did the latter. Peeta was breathing heavily a dopey smile on his gorgeous face. My chest tightened at the sight, and I knew that I would be all right. Nothing bad would ever happen, and really... Sex wasn't that bad.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark." I say nestling into his arms the warmth encasing me.

"I love you too, Katniss Everdeen." And with that began the safest most secure nights sleep I had ever had. The last image I saw before sleep took me was a mess of blonde hair and a loaf of bread on the nightstand.

I always did like bread...


End file.
